Lucifers Family wedding
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: LUCIFER GETS MARRIED TO CHLOE AND NOW HE STARTS TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH A LITTLE SEEING OF GOD!


L-Lucifer Morningstar

C-Chloe Morningstar

T-Trixie Espinoza/Morningstar/Decker

G-Georgie Morningstar

D-Dan Espinoza

E-Ella Lopez

G-God

DL-Doctor Linda Martin

A-Amenadiel (Morningstar)

L-*Tears in eyes* Will you marry me detective?

C-Umm Yeah Sure *Starts crying* I thought you'd never ask!

LC-*Hug*

-One Week Later-

C-We have to invite my Mom, Dan, Ella, Linda, Your Brother and Father. Trixie is going to be the Flower girl!

L-Wait not my Dad

C-Come on we have to I mean it's your dad

L-Ugh Yeah ok fine he won't come though

C-We have to try

-In Doctor Linda's Office-

DL-So you're marrying Chloe

L-Yeah not that big of deal

DL-Yeah it is you have to be with her and not sleep with anymore women or men anymore!

L-Wait what?

DL-Yeah! Didn't you know once you get married you can't be doing all this crazy stuff and Trixie is going to be your Step-Daughter. Not to mention that you're father is going to be there!

L-I haven't invited him yet.

DL-You have to! I mean it's your dad.

L-No I don't!

DL-Do it! You promised Chloe!

L-Fine *Slaps Hands together* Dad! I know your up there. Come to my wedding... *weakly* please

G-Alright See you soon son

DL-Holy Crap! Was that God?

L-Don't make a big deal it's just my father and he is coming to my wedding. Where I'm getting married and then getting a step daughter.

DL-Are you okay?

L-Yeah sure.

G-When is it Samael?

L-February 14 at 11:00 am

G-See you soon son!

L-Pick up next week?

DL-Yeah. See you a the wedding Thursday!

L-Ok

-Wedding Day-

T-Lucifer! *Hugs legs*

L-Oh hello small person!

D-If she's going to be your step daughter at least treat her like a actual human person

L-Oh yeah hello uh

D-Trixie

L-Yes Trixie

T-See you at the wedding

A-Hey are you ready?

L-Yeah

G-Hello son! I'm expecting my grandchildren because I already made one.

L-Hey dad

A-You invited father?

L-Yeah Chloe wanted me to.

G-That's really sweet Samael but you know you wanted me here

C-Oh is this your Dad Lucifer?

G-Hello Chloe I've heard so much about you!

C-Now I can ask his real name! I couldn't ever test his blood but now I can just ask you!

G-Yeah it's Samael

L-DAD!

C-That's cute why didn't you tell me?

A-Yeah why not?

C-Samael Morningstar! Wait what's his middle name?

L-You shouldn't have asked that!

A-*Laughs*

D-This is good you should have came here sooner!

G-It's not that easy!

C-Come on what is your middle name?

G-Yeah it's fidem it means faith!

C-So your full name is Samael Fidem Morningstar?

L-Yeah

D-Wow!

C-Time for the wedding!

L-Yeah alright!

G,A,D,T,DL,E-See you when you are walking down the isle!

-Wedding Music starts playing-

Priest-Do you take Samael Fidem Morningstar to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?

C-I do *Smiles* *Tears swell in eyes*

Priest-Do you take Chloe Jane Decker to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?

L-I-I

G-You can't divorce now I need you to stop blaming me for your loneliness!

Crowd laughs*

L-Yeah I do

Chloe and Lucifer making out*

Priest-Continue kissing the bride

E-YEAH MAKE OUT WE NEED MORE!

Crowd Cheers*

-After party-

E-I'm sorry do I know you I feel like we've talked before!

G-Yeah we talk amost everyday!

E-Really? Yeah Okay!

G-You've helped Sam- I mean Lucifer better than any one he has ever met other than his wife.

E-What's your name?

G-Go- I mean Earl (Earl Johnson the guy who was "God")

E-Awesome!

D-I can't believe Lucifer would ever get married

G-Yeah well now I don't have to deal with his complaining!

L-Heh Yeah

C-It can't be that bad!

G-Good luck

Next chapter is him with his family Chloe, Trixie, Georgie, and Others


End file.
